Phantom Videos
by Phantomspirit12
Summary: Hey guys! Listen, I love watching YouTube, who doesn't? Anyways I've decided to make a story where Danny and his friends are different YouTubers!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Listen, I love watching YouTube, who doesn't? Anyways I've decided to make a story where Danny and his friends are different YouTubers! Review on here (Or PM me) ****_what _****YouTubers he will be and which videos he will be doing. I already have a few in mind and I may not accept all of your requests (Depending on if I can understand them or not).**

**Thank you guys and goodbye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Five Nights At Freddy's!

**Hey guys! Woohoo first chapter! I really am going to enjoy this story and I love the support! Remember guys, if you want it on the story, review and say what YouTuber along with what VIDEO I should do. Also I'm writing this as if the reader is watching a YouTube video so I'm going to say stuff like "camera". Don't be mad, but this is a no powers fic! One more warning: I won't follow to dialogue entirely**

**Anyways for our first chapter:**

**SkyDoesMinecraft: Five Nights At Freddy's!: Suggested by BloodBlossom88**

The once black screen faded to a static image of a brown mechanical bear. There was some text on the left of the screen with the words: Five Nights At Freddy's, New Game and Continue. At the very top left of the static chaos was a face-cam with Danny and Sam on it. Danny started talking.

"Hey guys, Danny here, and I am here with Sam!" He paused as the Goth waved at the camera. "Today we are playing, Five Nights At Freddy's" Danny began to ramble on with Sam commenting every now and then. "Okay, anyways let's get started!"

Sam butted in raising her arm in a fist pump "Yeah! I'm ready, Freddy!"

At hearing her joke the raven haired teen did a facepalm and held it there for a few seconds. "Okay, let's do it." He clicked the button saying: New Game on it, and the screen faded from the creepy pixilated image to a wanted ad in a newspaper with a familiar looking picture of an animatronic bear. "Help Wanted" Danny read "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Family pizzeria looking for a security guard to work the nightshift. 12 AM to 6 AM. Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters. Not responsible for injury/dismemberment!?"

The screen faded to black and frizzed a bit showing the text: 12:00 A.M Night 1. The screen went black again.

"Wait how much did it say we get per week?" Danny asked, looking towards his girlfriend

"$120 a week"

Danny muttered under his breath "Hope it's worth it." The screen lightened to show an office room with different posters, fans and food scattered across the table. "From what I know, this game is about a guy who-" He was interrupted by a loud ringing from a phone.

"Hello?" a voice on the other end asked "Hey, listen I've recorded a message to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but there's nothing to worry about. Anyways, I have to recite this to you. Welcome to Freddy Fazbears Pizza, a magical place for children and grown-ups alike."

Danny stopped listening at that moment and began to talk over the voice. "Kids _and_ grown-ups? Just imagine, like, a 50-year old man just riding a little choo-choo train! Just pushing all the kids off!" Earning a laugh from Sam, he pressed a button and the security video on the screen flipped down to the office. "Oh the battery life goes down when you use the camera. Wonder what happens when the power goes out. Ok I'll just let him talk" Danny quieted down so they could hear the man on the recording.

"Uh, the animatronic characters here, do get a little quirky at night. Do I blame them, no. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for 20 years, I would probably be a little bit irritable at night, so show them a little respect. Just be aware, the characters do tend to wander at night, like they have some kind of Free Roaming hardware. If they happen to see you, they won't register you as a human. They would probably see you as just an exo-skeleton without it's costume on, then they will, possibly, stuff you inside a costume"

Danny then noticed the time on the top right side of the screen. "This guy has taken two hours on this call!"

"Really!?" Sam asked

"Yeah I guess this guy really likes to talk." The man finally finished talking and Danny flipped the screen back to the video footage of the animatronics.

"That wastes power you know."

"I know but I want to make sure these things don't move! They're creepin me out!" Danny flipped through the different videos and back to the one with the original three animatronics. "look at that thing." Danny hovered the mouse over the chicken.

"Are we supposed to go somewhere or something?"

"Nope we just sit here."

They remained silent for a few seconds, Danny checking the security cam

"What do we even do, this is not scary at all. Wonder why everyone's been saying it is." They clicked around, looking at the different rooms for about a minute "Wow, I must be the luckiest Five Nights At Freddy's player! Why won't they move!" He flipped back to the backstage camera, and noticed that the rabbit was missing.

"Hey the bunny's gone!" Same exclaimed.

"Where is it then?" Danny flipped through the different cameras until landing on the West Hallway, with the rabbit staring directly at the camera. "Oh my god he's right outside! Okay now it's getting creepy!" He pressed the light button on the door to his left using the mouse and sat there in silence, waiting for something to happen. Flipping up the security footage again he noticed that the rabbit had disappeared from the West Hall Corner.

"Hey he's gone!" Sam excitedly exclaimed.

"Then where is he?" Danny flipped through the different feeds until he landed on one with the words Supply Closet on the side. In the corner of the room stood a shadowy figure. "Is he just in the closet!?" Laughing, he flipped through more feeds and landed on the one broadcasting from Backstage, where all of the animatronics were kept.

"The ducks gone."

Danny got a stern look on his face as he flipped through more feeds, occasionally checking the lights on the door. "Now I'm kinda freaked out because I don't know where the duck is."

"Wait, is it a duck, or a chick?" The raven haired Goth asked.

"It looks like a chick." Danny replied as he began to flip through the different videos, and landing on the Backstage camera. "I don't know why we're sitting here talking about whether or not it's a- OH CRAP!" The screen had begun to flicker with the image of Freddy and text saying 'IT'S ME' appearing on the screen.

The two sat there in silence until Sam spoke up "That scare you too?"

"Yeah, that freaking scared the heck outta me." He flipped the camera back down and clicked the button on the right. Moving to the left side of the screen he was about to click the button when suddenly, the bunny's face appeared in the doorway. Danny gasped and franticly began to try and close the door "The doors not working!" He flipped the camera back up, and as quickly as he had done that, the face of the rabbit jumped up from nowhere and screamed in their face. This earning a scream from both of the teenagers.

The video then cut forward to another round of the game. It was 2AM and it looked like the games had just begun. Danny and Sam sat there talking about different strategies until the halfa flipped to the video feed and noticed that the rabbit was missing yet again. "Okay the bunny's gone." He noted to himself. Finally something was happening! He flipped through the footage until he landed on the Dining Area and saw the bunny standing in between the tables.

Sam got a funny look on his face and started talking in a singsong tone "He's making his way downtown, trying to kill us." She and Danny both laughed at that.

"He's not even walking! It's not even intimidating until they get too close!" Danny laughed out.

"So are you supposed to just look at the camera sometimes? C'mon, that's so boring!"

Danny was still laughing "You, are such a hater, you don't even know!" He flipped through more footage until he finally landed on the Dining Hall one again and saw a shadowy figure in front of the camera, but it wasn't the rabbit.

"Wait, is that the chicken?" Sam asked.

"Then where's the rabbit?" He began franticly flipping through the different feeds until he landed on the other Backstage camera, and saw the rabbit there.

"He's making his way..." The Goth chuckled out. "You should probably look at the camera..."

"I'M SCARED TO DO THAT!" Danny yelled in more of a laughing way. "I CAN HEAR THEM MOVING!"

Sam rolled her eyes at this "Just check the camera."

He smiled back at her and flipped the camera up. Flipping around he noticed that he couldn't find the chicken anywhere. He knew that he needed to find it soon or they would be in big trouble. He began to hear some static noises and started looking around. "Okay I don't like that sound. It sounds like someone's stomach when they eat bad tacos. This is not good!"

"Close the door! The rabbit is like one thing away from you!"

"I'm waiting until he's at the door so I don't waste power."

Sam sighed "Isn't this how you died last time?" She knew what was about to happen so she slightly hid behind Danny's chair.

Danny was getting even more nervous by the second "Okay! It's the last hour! The guy talked for at least two hours! We can do this!" He started checking the lights again only to see the rabbit pop up in the left-hand doorway making the two of them scream. Luckily Danny closed the door just in time. He checked the cameras again to see that the chicken was still in the same place. Suddenly, the screen turned black and showed the time, which was 5AM, turn to 6 AM.

The screen then cut to some text '12AM, Second Night' It cut again to show the office room that they were in the night before. Danny looked up as he heard a phone ring "This guy again? Nevermind, I wanted to hear him anyways."

"Hello! Well, good job! You made it to day two, congrats. I won't talk quite as long as I did last time because the characters tend to become more active as the week progresses. You might want to look at the cameras while I'm talking just in case, ya know?"

At hearing this, Danny flipped the camera up and noticed one thing instantly, the bunny was gone. He stopped listening to the guy on the phone for a moment and began to search for the missing anamatronic. Suddenly, just as before, the rabbit appeared in the doorway to the office. Danny swiftly closed the door. They sat there in silence, flipping through the cameras.

"Oh my gosh where is the chicken?"

"I don't know." Danny responded "Hey Duckey! Where are you! Ducky no! Don't do this Ducky!"

"I'm pretty sure it's a chicken."

"Is this literally going to be the argument through this whole video- AHHHHHHH!" Danny jumped when the rabbit suddenly appeared in the doorway again, and just like before, he closed the door on it. Looking at the cameras again, he sighed in relief to see that the rabbit was gone. He opened the door and began to flip through the different footages again, finally landing on Pirates Cove. They were both shocked to see a creepy looking face peering out from behind the curtian.

"What the heck is that!" They both said in synch.

"Okay this is creeping me out, where the heck are they?"

"Yeah, I'm not impressed yet." Sam replied. "You're probably going to watch me eat my words soon."

Danny clicked the lights on either side of him for awhile until suddenly, the Fox like animatronic burst through the door and screamed loudly, then the screen went to static. "OH WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!" He yelled. He then began to laugh "OH MAN, RIGHT AS WE WERE TALKING CRAP ABOUT IT!" The camera then cut back to the title screen "Okay we were not ready for Freddy!" He laughed. "What the heck was that?"

"I think it was the fox."

"You sure?" Danny asked as Sam nodded. "Anyways guys that was Five Nights At Freddy's. See you guys later!"

**Hey guys. Anyways I really hoped you liked this and I hope I can do more in the future. Also I'm doing these in the order that I get them so yeah, It might take awhile to get to yours if you review later.**

**Cya guys!**


	3. Chapter 3: Stabbed

**Hey guys, listen, I'm sorry I haven't worked on this. I've been, busy.**

**And Now: Stabbed.**

**Someone suggested TomSka, this is what first came to mind.**

**Also, try to refrain from requesting videos that are ten minutes or longer, I will rarely do videos more than that, okay?**

**Cast:**

**Tucker: TomSka**

**Danny: Chris**

**Random pizza delivery man: himself**

**Also this is just dialogue. Like a play script.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tucker: Hi there, and welcome to Top Tips With Tucker! I'm here with Danny-

Danny: Danny…

Tucker: -and today, we're giving you some top tips on what to do in the event of a heavily bleeding wound.

Danny: Yes… *Stabs Tucker*

Tucker : GAAAAAAH! WHA- DID YOU JUST STAB ME!?

Danny: If you've been stabbed it's very important not to panic.

Tucker: SWEET MOTHER OF BUTTS IT BURNS! DID YOU COVER THE BLADE IN SALT!?

Danny: The first thing you need to do is put pressure on your pain hole to stop or slow the flow of blood, no matter how salty or delicious it might be.

Tucker: Did you lace this knife with tiny BEES!?

Danny: Just keep pressure on the wound. Hold it all in and never let go, like you're repressing dark fantasies.

Tucker: AAAH! THE SALTY BEES ARE IN MY FACE!

Danny: Now call for an ambulance! If you live in the UK, dial 9-9-9.

Tucker: THEY'RE IN MY EYES!

Danny: If you live in the US, dial 9-1-1.

Tucker: BUZZING IN MY EEEEYYYYEEESSS!

Danny: If you live in another country, I'm so sorry...

Tucker: *Pulls out phone* Help! I need an ambulance!

Phone Guy **(FN F joke, lol): **Okay, you want mushrooms on that?

Tucker: WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PHONE?!

Danny: Here are some Top Tips for passing the time while waiting for an ambulance. Read a book! Write a book! Book a holiday for your book! Or think about what you've DONE TO DESERVE THIS!

Random Pizza Delivery Man: Large pizza with Mushrooms?

Tucker: Oh, wow! That was quick!

Random Pizza Delivery Man: Well it sounded like an emergency.

Tucker: Wait, what did you mean by "Deserve this"?!

Danny: If you happen to come across someone bleeding their treacherous life away you can help them by applying pressure to their wound, like the unrelenting pressure from the voices in your head

_The voices the voices the voices thevoices thevoices thevoicesthevoicesthevoisesthevoices HELLO!_

Tucker: OH! THERE ARE EVEN MORE BEES IN THE PIZZA!

Danny: and now for some Top Tips on how to avoid getting stabbed in the first place!

Tucker: WHY WOULD YOU PUT BEES IN A PIZZA!?

Danny: One, don't go down dark alleyways. Two, avoid making eye contact with old ladies. And three, DON'T EAT MY SANDWICH!

Tucker: IS THAT WHAT THIS WAS ABOUT!? IS THAT WHAT THIS WAS ABOUT!?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lol, It was short, but I'll do another chapter and try to post it tonight!


	4. Chapter 4: Cry and Pewds

**Hey Guys!**

**Told ya I would post another one!**

**And Now: Pewds and Cry Play Portal 2 (Animated) Parts 1, 2 and 3**

**Someone suggested Cry and Pewdiepie, I'm combining them.**

**Cast:**

**Cry: Phantom**

**Pewds: Danny**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ow!" Danny cried as he stepped out of the portal, cubes in hand while Phantom sniggered against the wall. "God dang this game, Phantom! This is like, you need to be an E-Einstein, or, Tesla, or-" He was interrupted by Phantom cracking up

"Yes you gatta beat that-"

"Shreddinger" He continued as his friend cracked up even more. **(I couldn't understand what he said). **"Hey wait, the doors open."

"Oh ya, let's just go!"

"We could just-"

"Bulalalalalala! Let's just go. Let's just go! (Bleep) those cubes, lez just go!"

"You stood here all along looking at that and didn't tell me it was ope-"

"Don't worry about it, Dan! Just don't worry about it, let's go!"

"Heh, you're in the wrong portal, Phantom. Fine, don't worry about it!"

XXXXXXXXNEXTPARTOFTHEVIDEOXXXXXXXX

"Screw that."

"Go in there, Phantom." Danny said while pointing towards a portal.

Phantom pointed towards a hole in the ground "I'm going this way." After saying this, he jumped straight in.

"I'm right behind you! Hahahaha!"

The two laughed as they crashed to the ground

"Nice"

"Okay, go stand on that button, Phantom."

Said gamer suddenly seemed to pop up right on top of the button "Standing on this button."

"Oh, I get it. You fly here, you land there and launch there, I'll do it."

"Okay no problem."

"How do I get back? I'm gonna die. Alright, Phantom, it was nice singing with your side man."

There was an uncomfortable pause between the two before Phantom spoke in a 'Just kidding' tone.

"I love you."

Danny laughed at hearing him say this, clearly knowing that it was a joke. "I did not expect you to say that." he mumbled. "You were supposed to say, like, uhhh, don't do it, whatever you do man." The animated video began playing music as the screen flashed from Danny's face to Phantom's.

"Go kill yourself right now." Phantom interrupted as the music came to a halt.

XXXXNOPITCHPEARLHERE,ISWEARXXXXXX

"What am I doing here?"

"I don't know, what are you doing up there Danny? What have you done?"

"Go through there"

"…Okay…, how?"

"I don't know"

Phantom snickered "There's no way for me to go through here." he paused to laugh "Where am I going!?"

"O-Okay, Shoot that portal there…"

"Imma go through here."

"No, no no. I got a plan."

"This is all we have to do-

"I've got the plan right here."

"This is all we gotta do listen to me!-"

"LISTEN TO ME PHANTOM! BARAHBLAHBLOOPBLAHBLAHBLOOP!"

"You shoot the portal"

"No you shoot the portal listen to me!"

"shoot a portal there."

"Listen to me"

"Nononono, shoot a portal there."

"You don't even know what you're talking about!"

What commenced next was a series of yelling at eachother about the plan.

"I will-"

"Phantom. Do you remember."

"What?"

"September."

Phantom just backed off at hearing this and a orange light shined from where he went off.

"Oh, hey there's a thing over here, I didn't see that. You see this Phantom?"

"I do actually."

After this, the end credits rolled and the video ended.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Done! I'm gonna try another one tonight!**


End file.
